Infiltrate the Heart
by HydraKitsune
Summary: When an outcasted Hyuga that works for the Akatsuki is asked to infiltrate her old village will she succeed or will she fail? What will happen when she is reunited with the clan that didn't care for her?


My name is Ayame Hyuga, I was born into the prestigious Hyuga clan 21 years ago. At the age of 10 I was blessed with the family's kekkei genkai, the byakugan. As of 4 years ago I abandoned the clan and my village being an outcast and S rank criminal to work for the organization the Akatsuki. My job...is being an undercover spy traveling through the different lands and completing the different missions assigned to my by only Pein sama and Madara sama. I have no other purpose in my life then that at the moment and I kind of like it.

Currently I was sent out on a mission to exploit a local gang in the rain village. Master Pein is very protective over his home village, especially if he is away. Konan his guardian angel is usually left in charge but as of recently she's been completing small missions and I've been residing in the village watching various activities unfolding. For the last 3 hours I stayed hiding inside Master Pein's chameleon as it slowly moved through to the gangs hideout.

"We have to move carefully, that damn angel of his will find us if we aren't" One man said to the group.

"When do we strike? It has to be soon Fubuki…" he asked anxiously. I activated my byakugan pinpointing their locations.

"Chameleon you can drop me right behind the man to the left" I said quietly as it took one last step and let me loose with its tongue. I slipped out still invisible to the men due to a jutsu I performed originally. Unfortunately the jutsu wouldn't last long. I snuck behind the one and with a kenai up my sleeve I stabbed him in the heart.

"What the hell!? Who are you!?" The man yelled as he watched his comrade fall to the floor dead in a puddle of his own blood.

"You idiots thought you were slick but not slick enough to get past my eyes…" I said as I pierced an air bullet through his heart. I heard the last man screaming as he left the hideout into the rain. I sprinted and jumped off pipes after him, my byakugan fixed on him as I poised a poisonous senbon needle at him. I leaped forward far and threw it straight at him. I heard him gasp and fall forward suddenly.

"W-what did y-you do to me?" He questioned with a stutter.

"The poison in the senbon is more lethal than Master Sasori's and it works instantaneously on the human body. You'll be dead in a minute but before you die tell me what your groups plan was." She demanded, glaring at him darkly putting the fear of god in him.

"We were planning on poisoning the water supply in the village...anyone who drank it would...die...after 12... hrs." He stuttered as his vision blurred and then he finally closed his eyes dying from the poison. I smirked as I looked at his dead body.

"Well unfortunately for you...your plan has been destroyed like your body…" I closed my eyes and performed my summoning jutsu that brought forth hungry dogs.

"Yes mistress Hyuga?" One asked looking at me clearly he was the leader of the pack.

"Devour and absorb this man and the men at the hideout behind me...restore their abilities and any other information in a scroll. Bring it to me when completed, that is all." I ordered as I stepped away and walked through the quiet streets of the rain village. The leader bowed his head.

"Yes mistress, it will be done." And with that the pack consumed and obeyed. I had a weak stomach for when the pack was ripping bodies apart so I ignore and do something else until they're done. I saw a little shop on the corner that was open and had a few pork buns in front. My stomach grumbled; when was the last time I ate food today. I shrugged at the thought and walked over ringing the little bell for service. Out came this little elderly woman.

"Ah mistress Hyuga long time no see my dear, keeping busy with missions from Lord Pein?" She questioned packaging up a couple pork buns for me.

"Yes I just shout finished another, figured I'd reward myself with some food, it has been a while since I've eaten something. How have you been these days?" I asked paying for the buns after she handed them over. She put them money in the register and sat down on the tiny stool.

"My husband and I have been good, business is a bit slow today but it is mostly because of the rain. The rain makes things peaceful in my eyes, I just wish more people could travel in it then we'd be busy again." She explained with a small sigh. I couldn't blame her for being down; in the rain village it was raining almost all the time, but when Pein was home he had the power to make it stop.

"Well Master Pein should be home soon then it will stop and business shall be booming once again." I said with a positive smile. I heard a small bark as one of my summoning dogs came up to me holding a scroll.

"What a good dog so well trained and behaved. Is he yours?" The woman asked smiling at it.

"Yes yes he is, good boy now disappear." I said patting his head. The pack did just that and I put the scroll in my bag until later.

"Alright I must get going, more things to do things to see you know how it is. Thank you for the dumplings I'll enjoy them to the last bite." I said happily with a wave of my hand as I put my hood up and went back out into the rain.

"You be careful out there mistress Hyuga I'll see you again sometime." The lady said waving goodbye then went back inside her shop. I decided now that the mission was complete to just walk back to the base. It was about a 30 minute walk unless I ran.

_"I wonder where he is now…" _I thought looking at the sky. I could always tell when he was in the village, I wonder if it was the same way with him too. I got to the bridge after a few minutes of walking, then a voice echoed in my head.

_"Ayame...go to the base Madara and myself will be waiting for you in a few minutes for your report." _I smirked and went straight to a run climbing over walls of pipes and through secret entrances until I saw the base...a building with a big head and its tongue sticking out like it was a landing platform. I jumped once more descending on the tongue looking up with my white eyes to meet a pair of Rinnegan eyes and Sharingan eyes. I bowed respectfully to the two of them and raised my head lowering my hood.

"Welcome back, Master Pein and Master Madara…" I said with a smirk.

"Hn" Madara grunted as he took a seat in one of the council chairs.

Pein nodded and sat in the chair next to him.

"Take a seat let's discuss what happened on your mission...I take it the enemy is dead." Pein said looking at me as he took out a scroll.

"Yes they are dead, one with a kenai, 2nd with an air bullet and last with a poisonous senbon...their bodies were dismembered, eaten and absorbed by the summoning dogs. Before I came here the dog gave me this scroll." I explained pulling out the scroll from my pouch and handed it to Master Pein. At that moment I realized it was the wrong one because of the color.

"_Shit that's my diary memo scroll!" _I freaked out and pulled the other scroll out. But it was too late and Master Pein looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Pein wait that not the right scroll this is my apologies Master." I said as I handed him the scroll.

"Oh I can tell Ayame, but that's not to be discussed at this moment. Anyway onto the real scroll shall we?" He said handing me back the scroll now closed. Madara chimed in curious about the first scroll.

"Hm? Was it a story or something about you confessing your love for your masters Ayame?" He teased chuckling. Pein gave him a look and made him be quiet as he read the scroll. He growled deep in his throat and glared at the scroll.

"They planned on poisoning the water supply to the whole village...then posing as victims trying to get close to me...so they could attempt a

takeover." Pein explained to Madara. The other growled as well showing his rage towards the dead.

"Masters remember they are dead now...there is no more threat." I reminded them looking concerned for the stress they put on themselves. Pein sighed annoyed at the fact I had to remind them of something I had just done.

"Ayame don't gloat your victory when clearly we are upset, next time you'll be punished." Madara stated gritting his teeth with a threatening glare towards me.

"Tch...yes Madara…" I said standing up and walking out to the edge. He watched me closely like I was up to something.

"Being a bit disrespectful today aren't you Ayame...you didn't put the right honorific before my name..be sure to correct yourself next time understood?" He growled towards me. I couldn't stand that man when he was an asshole towards me even if it was an accident but he was higher up than me so I had no choice.

"Yes Master Madara…" I said looking back at him with my white eyes poised at him specifically. He smirked and looked back at Pein who just finished reading the scroll.

"Hm so they're from the village hidden in the rock...Deidara's home village isn't it? I don't think it was the Tsuchikage's order though...maybe a group from the village gone rogue?" He suggested frowning as he looked at Madara.

"Where is Deidara right now?" Madara asked curious.

"He and Sasori are traveling towards the sand village for recon work and a possible capture of the one tail." Pein responded.

"Alright then we will discuss this matter when they capture and return with the one tail. Until then we'll continue where we left off. Any luck with information about the leafs nine tails?" Madara stood up and walked over to the entrance.

"No Itachi has to stay a distance from people and even in a transformation jutsu he'd be found out. He was spotted once a while back but took care of the situation. I wonder though…" Pein explained then looked over at me. Madara saw what he was plotting.

"Ayame...if you went back to the village would they accept you?" Madara asked curiously. I sighed unhappy about returning to the place.

"I honestly don't know Master...I was never seen as a member of the Hyuga clan even when I was little I was outcasted. But then I just in the middle of the night…my disappearance was never reported to anbu or the Hokage." I explained not so cheerful about the past.

"So then this could work if she did try to infiltrate the village they wouldn't suspect her because of her lineage. Though the clan will possibly keep her as an outcast so it should work. What do you think Pein?" Madara asked with a smile on his face. Pein looked back at me and smirked.

"So Ayame what say you infiltrate the village and get close to the kyubi. If we're lucky in a bit of time he'll come to trust you and you could lead him to us to capture." Pein suggested as he stood up and walked over to me.

"You know I'll do it, like I said, my only concern would be the other members of the Hyuga clan questioning me...and my parents if they're even alive in the village still." I started to reminisce in the past but then shook my head, if they didn't care about me then, why would they now.

"If they get in the way, separate them from yourself and go to another place. You won't be living in the Hyuga mansion anyway, they'll probably put you in an apartment. Which by the way, here is your funds for the mission. Make sure you change into suitable traveling ninja clothes, luckily you don't have any headband stating which land or village you're from." Pein explained as he handed me an envelope. He leaned in smirking to my ear and said _"I'll meet you in your room soon, be ready"_. I sighed and smirked looking towards Madara frowning.

"Are you going to be watching me or is Itachi going to attempt to infiltrate the village once again to see me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You'll know in due time, just keep your wits about you in a place like that. It's pretty dangerous especially when you're unknown to them ya know. The Hyuga are more conceited than the Uchiha are...they won't have some random Hyuga from a side branch upstage them. Oh and don't fall in love with anyone there...you're ours whether YOU like it or not…good luck I'm leaving now, Pein keep everything going." Madara said as he disappeared into the void of time and space. I had to think about what Madara had just said, how am I theirs? They trained me, cared for me and taught me how to be useful with ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc. I sighed annoyed as I was acquiring a headache.

"I'm going to my room now Master Pein, I shall depart when I'm packed and changed. Now if you'll excuse me." I said bowing as I wandered off to my room. Every base was different, but there were rooms for each member of the Akatsuki and because I'm a woman Konan and I were to share a room. She was off on another mission at the time so I was alone for the moment. When I went inside I grabbed my traveling bag from the closet and started to pack it. Clothing for the journey to Konoha, some empty scrolls with a writing set; then I looked at my bed stand seeing an old picture I took when I was little before I left home. It was of my parents and I when I was a baby; you could see my white eyes clear as day. I sighed putting it in my pack and frowned biting my lip frustrated.  
_"Am I truly ready to see them again after all this time...what would Pein say if I said no to this mission…" _I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I shook my head and finished packing my bag. I gathered my new clothes and went to my private shower, undressing myself and got into the lukewarm shower dousing my head in the water first to cool my head, then the rest of my body. I sighed happy once the water warmed up a bit.

"Now that's better...clears the mind when it's distracted." At that moment I sensed a figure staring at the shower and sighed knowing who it was.

"I was wondering when you'd notice me standing her Ayame…" Pein said smirking as entered the bathroom closing the door quietly. I glared through the curtain at him who was trying to sneak a peek through the mirror above the sink and it made him chuckle.

"You know Pein if you're just going to be a peeping tom I'd like you to leave…" I said getting annoyed at his attempts. At that moment I heard a few zips and him shuffling with something. I then felt the curtain behind me open and heard him step inside.

"Does this make it easier for you Ayame?" Pein asked as he looked my backside with a sexy smirk making me blush.

"M-Master Pein what the hell are you doing!?" I yelled as I covered myself the best I could from his eyes though it didn't exactly help the situation. I tried to keep my eyes from wandering, but it was really hard not to...I mean the piercings on his body made him look sexy that I blushed unknowingly.

"Apparently making you blush, how about I give you a farewell for now present to make you feel better, hm?" He asked stepping closer and wrapped his arms around my body leaning in as he kissed my ear and nipped my earlobe. I didn't know what to do at that moment...do I push him away or let him do what he intends. I had my fantasies about doing stuff with Master Pein but on different terms. At that moment I put an arm out and seized the blushing on my face, replacing it with a more serious one.

"Master Pein stop...this isn't how I want this to happen. Don't get me wrong obviously you saw my thoughts in the scroll, but I want this to happen on different terms not because you want to make me feel better. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready to leave. If you'd like to stay in my room obviously I have no qualms.." I said as I grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair without looking at him. He sighed and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel drying himself off then got redressed in his clothes.

"You're a very serious girl Ayame, maybe this mission will make you soften up a little. Ignore what Madara said and release your feelings or you won't be social with anyone. I know this will be hard on you, especially if you have to face the clan that never acknowledged you...but you can do this." Pein said reassuring me and casting off any doubts I had about the mission. I smirked as I rinsed the suds out of my hair then started to was my body.

"Thank you Master Pein, I dread seeing my parents again if it happens. How am I supposed to act around them after all this time ya know? It felt like they abandoned me just like the clan did." I admitted feeling a twinge of pain in my heart. I rinsed off the soap and turned the water off; stepping out of the shower I grabbed my towel and dried myself off. Pein couldn't stop looking at me with eyes of care and concern.

"You'll know as soon as you get there and see them for the first time in 17 years, but don't be discouraged if they don't gain their acceptance, you are from the side branch of the clan." He said frowning as he stepped into my bedroom. I put my new set of clothes on, brushed my hair and teeth then put those items in my backpack.

"I already assume they won't welcome me back with open arms Pein, I'm mentally and physically prepared for whatever they throw at me." I said with a smirk as I put my shoes on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look good and ready to travel. Make sure you send a message back to me via the ring when you put it on again but keep yourself hidden. It's about a 5 days journey, so make sure you pace yourself and get there in one piece, that's an order." Pein said as he took my ring off handing it to me, then watched as the color on my nails disappeared.

"Understood, I'll be off now Master. I'll complete my mission thoroughly and without fail." I said bowing one last time before I went to the entrance of the base looking out at the buildings. It wasn't raining at the time which was surprising, but Pein did control the weather in the village.

"I'll stop the rain until you're out of the village; use the summoning jutsu I taught you for traveling in vast oceans like here it won't take you long to get to the mainland." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Got it...I'll report in when I get to the village and in an apartment." I said with a nod as I jumped off the tops of the buildings to the highest point and looked back at him smiling. I saw him quickly smirk with him mouthing "good luck" to me before he went back inside the building.

"_Let's go…"_ I thought and with that I raced off the tops of the buildings to the edge where the docks were. I bit my thumb, put a sign in blood on my hand meaning shark, performed the hand signs and enunciated as I placed my hand on the water.

"Summoning jutsu!" A puff of smoke rose from my hand and splashing of water could be heard. Not long after a huge shark appeared in the water.

"Ah Mistress Hyuga are we going on a mission outside the village once again?" He asked eager as usual.

"Yes we are, you ready to go?" I asked as I stepped upon his back holding onto the big dorsal fin.

"Always!" He smirked as he started to swim fast through the water. It took me a few moments to get a good footing but then i was comfortable.

"How long will it take us to get to the mainland?" I asked, curious as I looked at the area full of water.

"About half a day with my speed, if it was by boat or by foot it would take a full day." He explained feeling confident about himself and boosting his ego.

"I'm counting on you…" I smirked as I looked out at the endless sea as he swam into the sunset.


End file.
